


Snowy Sunrise

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius misses a lot being trapped inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Sunrise

**Title:** Snowy Sunrise  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Sirius misses a lot being trapped inside  
 **Warnings:** Implied cousincest  
 **Prompt:** Photo of a snowy sunrise  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles community on Insane Journal prompt 1 of a photo of a snowy sunrise 

Tonks stood looking out the window at Grimmauld Place. "It makes everything feel new again, doesn't it? The snow. Like it washes away the dirt and replaces it with something wholesome." 

"I know little about wholesome, but I like the way the sun hits it this morning," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her; pressing his front to her back. "I wish to be outside, feel the snowflakes on my face." 

Tonks turned in his arms. "If I could catch one, I would bring it inside to you." 

"And watch it die, locked up in this place like I am?"


End file.
